1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge structure for a refrigerator, and more particularly to a simplified door hinge structure for a refrigerator which is capable of smoothly keeping a refrigerator door open when food is placed into or taken out of the interior of the refrigerator, thereby enhancing convenience in use of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators include a door pivotably coupled to a front side of their body by means of a door hinge. In an open state of the door, the door hinge allows the door to be automatically closed to the body.
Representative prior art of a door hinge structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,986. The configuration and operation of the disclosed door hinge structure will now be explained with reference to FIG. 10.
FIG. 10 is a longitudinal sectional view illustrating an important portion of a door hinge structure of the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 10, the door hinge structure for a refrigerator of the prior art comprises: an upper bracket 100 attached to a body 1 of the refrigerator above a refrigerator door 2; and an upper mount 200 in contact with an upper surface of the refrigerator door 2. The upper bracket 100 has a hinge pin 101, and a support shaft 102 attached to a lower surface of the hinge pin 101. The upper mount 200 has a spring housing 202, and a torsion spring 201 disposed within the spring housing 202. In such a state, the hinge pin 101 and the support shaft 102 are inserted in the spring housing 202. The upper mount 200 is assembled with the upper bracket 100 by means of the torsion spring 201.
The above described door hinge structure further comprises: a lower bracket 300 attached to the body 1 below the door 2, through which a lower hinge pin 301 is fastened; a lower mount 400 in contact with a lower surface of the door 2; and a slidable member 500 interposed between the lower bracket 300 and the lower mount 400. Fixed on the lower mount 400 is an insert member 401, which is fitted through the lower surface of the door 2 in a state wherein the lower hinge pin 301 is inserted therein.
With such a door hinge structure of the prior art as stated above, if the door 2 is swung open, the torsion spring 201 will be distorted and tensioned, thereby allowing the door 2 to be automatically closed.
Such a configuration wherein the torsion spring causes the door to move from an open position and to close itself, however, has a problem in that it is impossible to keep the door open for a long time.
Since the door cannot be retained in the open position, and is automatically closed, users suffer inconvenience whenever they place food into or taken it out of the interior of the refrigerator body.
Further, the door hinge structure of the prior art is very complex, and thus is troublesome in manufacturing and installation thereof.